Baby sister
by krissystvs
Summary: Kurt and Finn have the shock of their lives when Burt gets a call that he has a 13 year old daughter living in England. England comes to Ohio! introducing Kris!
1. a strange phone call

**Baby Sister Chapter 1:**

The Hummel-Hudson household was in an uproar.

"Finn are you up!" Carol yelled. A sleepy "Yeah" was her answer. She shook her head and turned to Kurt who was silently eating some cheerio's on the counter. "Kurt honey could you do me a favour."He turned to her and smirked.

"Let me guess, you want me to get Finn out of bed." He said a little sleepily but it was easy to notice the smirk in his face. Carol smiled.

"If it's not too much trouble." She said a little wary, everyone knew the way's Kurt Hummel had of awaken his older step-brother. Kurt nodded with a smile, and sneakily sped up the stairs, mumbling something about "Revenge for the hairdryer incident." Carol shook her head just as Burt came in, snaking his arms around her.

"Everything alright honey?" He asked a little worried. She smiled shaking her head.

"Nothing important. It's just I sent Kurt upstairs to make sure Finn was awake." Burt grimaced.

"Oh dear," both waited for a shout but it never came. "Huh, No death threats?" he asked confused. Within moments both boys came downstairs Finn was smirking and Kurt was scowling. "O oh. What happened?" He asked a little more worried. Finn smiled.

"I was already awake so Kurt's annoyed that he didn't get to put some giant torture scheme on me." He was laughing a bit. Kurt scowled some more.

"Man and i so wanted to get you back fort eh hairdryer incident, no matter I'll do it in school." He said more quietly. The parents looked confused.

"Hairdryer incident?" Carol asked. Finn blushed.

"Err. Yeah. Well I spilt my coke all over the floor the other day and the towel wasn't helping so I _borrowed _Kurt's hairdryer but I pulled the lead to hard and it...broke." All the people in the house were looking now. "What it was an accident?" Kurt just strolled past him and went back to eating his breakfast, Finn simply followed put picked up his back pack first mumbling something about "I said sorry." Carol and Burt simply smiled.

"Those two never get along do they Carol." Burt said with humour in his voice. Carol simply nodded.

"Nope, but I wouldn't have it any other way." As the boys left in Kurt's car for school Burt relaxed on the sofa. Carol went upstairs to quickly have a shower so when the phone rang not 10 minutes later it was Burt who was stuck answering it.

"Hello, Burt Hummel." He said formally, he always did these even if it was Kurt and Finn. He was surprised when a teary woman answered.

"Hello... Mr Hummel... My name is... is..." The woman was sobbing quite hard Burt couldn't understand her.

"Hey, Hey... Calm down it's alright." He soothed as though he was talking to her in person. He heard her inhale and exhale.

"I'm sorry about that Sir, it's just I... I was a little worried you wouldn't answer." Okay now Burt was confused.

"Why is, something wrong, is it my kids, I mean they only just left for school and Kurt's a good driver and it's not raining..." Now it was his turn to calm down.

"Oh no Mr Hummel it's nothing like that... You don't know me... my Name is Sandra Taylor." Taylor...Taylor Burt mentally said the name out loud seeing if he did know anyone with the name Taylor.

"Yeah… I'm not sure I know you, sorry ma'am." He apologised, at this time Carol came downstairs.

"Everything alright Burt?" She asked, he shook his head slowly and indicated for her to come closer and listen in. "Hello?" She asked a little worried.

"Is that Katherine?" She asked. Both adults froze.

"M...Mrs Taylor, this is Carol my wife, Katherine... she's been d...dead for 8 years." They heard the woman gasp on the other side of the phone and whisper to someone else 'she doesn't have a mother'

"Who... who doesn't have a mother?" Carol asked concerned.

"Oh I'm sorry Kath... I mean Carol. "She paused "I don't really know how to say this but... we have something belongs to you." She said slowly. Burt looked to Carol.

"What you mean you stole something" He stated starting to get a little angry. He heard the woman panicking a little.

"No of course not Sir, we're not that type of people. It's just that we... me and my husband have recently had a DNA test returned to us." Now they were both confused.

"A...A DNA test?" Burt asked.

"Yes... you

You see Mr Hummel. Our youngest Daughter... is actually yours."


	2. telling the boys

**Baby sister Chap 2: Telling the boys**

Nearly 6 hours later found Kurt and Finn bounding through the door of the Hummel-Hudson household.

"... You know that Mr Schue's only making s practise this much so that he doesn't have to get himself up to do it on a weekend right?" Kurt asked Finn, coming through the door.

"Well yeah... I guess. Still it'd be nice if he stopped making us work on the same dance and song. I swear if I hear one more song from Les Mis... I won't be responsible for my actions, and Puck probably won't be either." Finn moaned. Kurt laughed and led his step-brother into the main room.

"Dad, Carol... you here?" He called before noticing them on the sofa. "Hey guys!" He said cheerfully. When they didn't turn around the boys grew worried.

"Mom?" Finn asked slowly walking up to them, Kurt followed they stared at their parents.

"Guys, what's the matter?" Kurt asked. Burt turned slowly to look up at the boys and the empty look in his eyes scared them a little.

"Boys..." Carol spoke up slowly "Come...Come sit down here, me and... me and Burt have to tell you something important." The boys did as they were told and sat at the sofa opposite. Burt finally looked up.

"First before you say anything about this... we just want to say that we had no idea about this neither did your mother Kurt." He said looking at his son. Finn and Kurt looked at each other.

"My...My mom... what's mom got to do with anything." Burt and Carol looked at one another. Burt sighed.

"A couple...a couple of hours ago... I got a phone call from a middle age couple." He looked to the boys to see there interested and slightly worried faces staring back. "Well... they told me...us" He indicated to Carol "That they had something that belonged to us. But it wasn't until they called Carol 'Katherine' that I realised...something bigger than a stolen object was hear." Kurt's face saddened a little at hearing his mothers name but he was also a little confused. How did these people know his parents? "And then they said they have my daughter." He looked at the boys and saw their shocked faces.

"WHAT!" They both yelled.

"What do you mean your daughter; you guys don't have any other kids do you?" Kurt asked a little disbelieving. Finn looked on also, wondering if he had another step-sibling he didn't know about. Carol and Burt looked again at each other.

"Well you see, Kurt do you remember when you were three?" Burt asked him. Kurt tilted his head.

"Dad as good as my memories are, thirteen years is a long way back." He complimented. '13 years sure is a long time' Burt fantasised.

"Well you might remember this, after all you cried about it for weeks on end" Saying that alone made Kurt get an idea of what his dad was talking about.

"Dad you don't mean... _that _baby do you?" He asked fearfully. His dad slowly nodded and that was all Kurt needed. He ran downstairs to his room and slammed the door.

"Well that was a good start." Burt said sarcastically getting up. But Carol stopped him.

"I'll go honey, you're probably better at explaining all of this to Finn." She said indicating to the remaining boy sat opposite them. Burt acknowledged her and sat back down letting Carol go downstairs.

Carol gently opened her step-son's bedroom and walked into the dimly lit room.

"Kurt?" She called peering deeper into the room. She saw a shadow curled up on his bed and sighed. But it was his noticeable sniffles that made her walk over and hold the boy in a hug. "Oh honey." She soothed. "It'll be okay, Shh calm down." She rubbed circles on the boys back and he started to calm down a little.

"It's not fair..." He mumbled sadly when his sobs had died down. Carol looked down at her step son. Brushing back his hair on his face she spoke in a soothing voice.

"What's not fair sweetheart?" She asked.

"I...always thought that... that baby died." He sniffed. "I was so sad. I really wanted a little sister. I wanted to be there when she...she took her first s...steps, wanted to hear her first words ... pick out her first clothes. I just feel as though...all of that was taken away before I got a chance." He nearly started sobbing again, but held it together so he could get a word in edgeways. Carol continued stroking his hair.

"Well... you know 13's still a child if you look at it that way." She said trying to diffuse the situation. Kurt just gave a look that said "yeah right". "Alright so you won't be able to help her walk and talk and all that other stuff. But you can teach her new things, help her out in school and help her make friends." She then smirked. "And if you and Finn can be really good big brothers, she'll be screwed for love life 'cause you guys probably won't let her within 10 feet of a boy till she's 21." She joked.

"21! That's' way to soon, that girl'll probably never get to date with me and Finn around." He joked.

"You said that right." A voice said form the door. Carol and Kurt turned to see Finn and Burt coming down the stairs. "Although we might let her date when we're retired and we can't do anything about it." Finn joked. The family laughed as the two men came and sat with Kurt and Carol. Carol put a hand on Burt's shoulder keeping an arm securely round Kurt whilst she did.

"I take it Finn knows what's going on now right?" She asked him. Burt nodded and gave Finn a little shove.

"Yep, Finn claims he's got what it takes to help look after a teenage girl, this should be interesting." Kurt couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Finn gave a face of mock hurt.

"Ah Burt you're evil, I could to look after the kid... err... what's her name anyways?" He asked Burt. Burt sighed.

"It's Kristina... But her _temporary _folks told us that she said if we wanted to we could change it to our suiting." He looked to Kurt for an answer. The boy shook his head.

"No Kristina is a lovely name, I mean if that's alright with her. When can we go and see her?" Kurt asked impatiently. Burt shook his head.

"We can't yet, she's still in the middle of her school studies, and it's too close to exams for her to be pulled out of school to come over." He said sadly, a little annoyed that he would have to wait to meet his long lost daughter. Kurt and Finn looked confused.

Exams, but freshmen don't have exams; at least not around this time they don't Final's aren't for a couple more months." Kurt pointed out confused. Burt sighed; this was something else his kids didn't know.

"Well that's another problem and also the reason why we can't go and see her immediately. She lives quite far away." He said trying to milk it a little. Kurt and Finn didn't look convinced.

"How far away?" Finn asked getting suspicious. Carol gave Burt a look that simply said 'tell them'

"Well she doesn't live in Ohio; in fact she doesn't even live in North America, or even Canada." Kurt was getting annoyed.

"DAD! Just tell us where she lives." He shouted.

"She lives in the UK." Burt said sadly. Finn just looked at him confused.

"What the U...K?" He asked Kurt just looked a t him.

"Don't you listen in Geography?" He reprimanded Finn shook his head. Kurt growled under his breath. "Time to get the map out." He said reaching over to a small atlas on the bookshelf. He opened the book and the page entitled THE WORLD. Pointing to The USA he looked to Finn.

"Okay Finn, this is where we are, are you following?" He asked slyly, Finn just laughed Un humorously.

"Oh yeah very funny, I know where I live smart ass" Carol gently slapped him.

"Finn, watch your language," The boy blushed sheepishly.

"Sorry mom." He said. He looked back to the map and Kurt traced his finger along.

"Okay Finn so from here this is how you would get to the UK or United Kingdom as it's actually called. I guess it's just easier saying the UK." Finn nodded as Kurt's finger stopped on a small pair of islands. Finn gasped.

"Whoa, that place is tiny, at least it is compared to the countries around it." He noted. Kurt nodded.

"I think it's smaller than Ohio too," He said. Burt looked on the map.

"So that's where our little girl's coming from." Kurt smiled sadly.

"Why can't we just go and see her Dad, I know it's far but they don't exactly record your attendance at McKinley." He begged. Burt gave a little laugh but shook his head.

"Sorry Kurt, you both gotta stay in school. Besides her folks said we can talk to her on the webcam whenever you want. As long as you guys remember the time changes. "They both nodded. "Well then, we'd better get ready for another family member. Come on the spare room needs re-decorating.


	3. first contact

ilBaby sister chapter 3: The webcam

In a small town in England, young Kristina was laid out on her bed, in deep thought.

"Krissy?" A voice called from the door. The girl turned around saw her mother...sorry, her temporary mother.

"Yeah Maura." She'd stopped calling her mum a while back. It just didn't feel right anymore. Maura stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Honey, are you alright?" Krissy stood up and faced the wall.

"Alright?" She said harshly. "I've been living with the wrong family, in the wrong place with the wrong LIFE FOR 13 YEARS." She was left shouting now. Maura walked over and put a hand round her shoulders again. This time, Krissy lent into the hug. "Why M... I mean...God never mind." She shuddered. Maura's arm's tightened.

"I wish I knew all the answers Hun... but, sometime's these things happen." Kristina scoffed

"Right, things like realising your real family are on the other side of the world is a daily occurrence." She laughed. Maura gave a little giggle.

"Alright, wrong thing to say smarty pants." She mock reprimanded. Kristina laughed but sat down on the bed.

"But am serious, A mean, I don't even know wha' these people are like. For all we know they could be... mass murderers or something!" She exclaimed. Maura hit her over the head.

"Kristina! Don't you go saying things like that" Krissy winced 'usage of full name was not good, she would probably have to tell her knew family that. "Now when I spoke to Mr Hummel on the phone the other night he seemed friendly enough as did his wife. I know you haven't actually met them yet, but I suppose that's what the web cam is for." She said. Krissy blanched.

"What webcam... mum we threw tha' old thing out months ago." He pointed out laughing. Maura's face turned beetroot red...

"We...did." She said. "But I told Mr Hummel that him and the boys could talk to you on the webcam." Kate suddenly froze.

"Boys... you mean, I don't have any sisters." She asked. Maura thought that Krissy wouldn't be happy.

"Well not counting his wife, yes I guess so." Kate unconsciously threw her arm up at the ceiling in happiness.

"HA! Finally!" She yelled. Maura frowned.

"Now Kristina, that's not a very nice thing to say about your sisters." Krissy glared at the woman.

"Mum. They have been trying to turn me into their personal Barbie doll for the past 13 years, you'd think a little freedom would be good for me." Maura opened her mouth to speak. "And what av a said 'bout the full name mum. I... HATE IT! I've given you what I want to be called, least you could do is appreciate that." Kristina was of course implying to her common nickname of Kris, which she gave herself when she was ten.

"Honey, I've called you Kristina for as long as I can remember." Kris shook her head.

"No, you've called me _Krissy _for as long as I can remember. You only call me Kristina when am in trouble or at school. And even then it's annoying." Maura paused.

"You've always been feisty about your life haven't you?" Kris nodded "I just hope your real family loves you just as much as we have. Regardless of your slightly _different _nature." Kris looked to the woman she'd called mother for her whole life.

"Different nature?" She questioned.

"You've always been a bit of a tomboy. I just hope America treats you the same as England has." Kris watched her leave then lay down on her bed again. She only ever been to America once and that was 6 years ago, and even then it was Disneyland, nothing scary about that. Looks like she's got a bit of researching to do.

**BABY SISTER BABY SISTER BABY SISTER BABY SISTER BABY SISTER BABY SISTER GLEE**

On the other side of the country, Finn and Kurt Hudmel were sorting out the old spare room that was going to belong to their new sister. Finn picked up an old crate and sneezed when the dust flew to his nose.

"ACHOOO!" He yelled. Kurt gave him a stern look while trying to keep the dust Finn had blown from hitting him. "Sorry" the quarterback mumbled. Kurt just smiled and continued sorting through the boxes. "Kurt?" Finn suddenly asked. Kurt looked up.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What... What is this room, I mean a lot of this stuff, we would have put in the attic, but none of this is in the attic." Kurt gave a sad smile.

"Don't you remember Carol telling you?" Finn shook his head. Clearly not getting where Kurt was going. Kurt rolled his eyes. "We decided that we would put anything that was important in this room. Mostly stuff from your dad and my mom." It was kinda because we wouldn't need this room. Cuz whenever Blaine and Rachel come round Dad's grown accustomed to them and is letting them bunk with us. That and all our other friends always stayed in our rooms so we never had use for this room." He said sadly. Knowing that all of his mother's things would be up in the attic where he couldn't reach them would be hard. But if he complained, he knew Finn would comment. Finn nodded a little sad too. Even though he didn't come in her every night like Kurt did, it was nice knowing a part of his dad was in the room next to his. Regardless they continued moving the things out of the way. Sometime later Burt came in knocking gently on the door.

"How's it goin' boys?" He asked gruffly. Kurt looked to him and nodded. Finn was just trying to stop sneezing enough to answer. Burt laughed but tried to regain his composure.

"He Finn, how bout you two come away from the dust for a bit. Your Mom's making pancakes. "Finn immediately shot out and Kurt gave his father a look. Burt caved. "And she's made low fat one's for me and you." Kurt smiled and rushed out past his dad. "Damn, can't get anything past you kid." Burt slowly walked into the spare room and picked up a picture of Kurt's mom. "Ahh Lizzie." He said sighing "I wish you could be here for this." Gently putting the picture back down he wandered into the kitchen, just in time for the mailman to deliver the mail. "Thank you" He said through the door. Kurt and Finn came running through.

"Anything for us?" Finn asked. Burt internally laughed, the boys had made it a regular mission to find out if any mail came for them through the door. Normally they were just expecting love notes. Burt looked through the mail and shook his head.

"No just Bills, mortgage, the shop..." He then paused, and looked at a rather heavy letter. "I think this is something from Kristina." He said shocked, he walked through the boys and sat down at the kitchen table, beckoning Carole over. The boys followed in suit each grabbing a chair and sat around as Burt opened the bulky letter. As he opened it a number of things fell out. There was a letter, some photographs, a leaflet, some pieces of paper and a small envelope. Burt picked up the letter and read it.

_Dear Mr Hummel (scribble) I mean sir (Scribble) DAMN IT! I mean dad._

_Man that took some energy and that was only the first line . Before I forget to write this in, Mum... I mean _Maura, _man this is hard... yeah she told me that our webcam's toast, so it may be hard, but if your son's have Facebook, that would be awesome! _

The boys laughed a little knowing that they were going to add her on almost instantly, although frustrated that they couldn't see her fully until they came.

_Anyway erm... God what do you say in a letter to your long lost relatives. Oh yeah, I attached a couple a things to the letter which might be good. There's a picture of me in there somewhere. (Be warned, it was the only picture I accepted to be sent on the other side of the world. It was taken around a few months back, so I don't have long hair anymore and my hairs red, not brown. )But after about 10 tries at getting a decent one, I found this one good enough also I got a pamphlet from T and I (Err... tourist and information) about Britain, well it's for London, which is the capital so I suppose it should be good enough lol. I also put my e-mail address and Facebook name and stuff. There's no point in putting phone numbers, It's too expensive. I guess that's it for the moment. My exams are finished in a couple of weeks (I am nervous as HELL!) So I'll see you then I guess._

_Bye... Love you guys_

_Kris (PS I hate Kristina, I only get called that when I'm in trouble, might need to keep that in your head!)_

_P.S.S – Oh yeah, Maura, says that I have a slightly _Tomboyish nature _don't know why thought, but yeah be warned._

_P.S.S.S Jesus I should have just written all this in the letter, but yeah, what are the kind of laws and stuff in A merica, last thing I need is to get arrested before even getting there?_

_P.S... Oh forget it... I can't wait to meet you guys and all but er... well this is hard... can I ever see my other family after this or should I start saying my goodbyes now? Bye Bye_

Burt put down the letter and looked at his family.

"What a strange kid." He commented.


	4. going back in the closet

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Kurt, Finn or any other gleeks out there. I only own Kris, her English family and a few other OCs which will be mentioned in later chapters – Believe me if I owned Glee, Brotherly Furt would be making a MUCH bigger appearance, one episode of love just wasn't enough!**

Over the next few weeks, Kurt and Finn were on and off FaceBook constantly talking to Kris whenever they could. Although sometimes it was difficult because of the time differences. When they weren't doing that they were re-decorating Kris's new room.

"I think that the floor should have a blue carpet on and we should paint the walls bright pink, so then she's getting a mix of both boys and girl." Finn suggested. Kurt slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Finn... 1) Bright pink and blue certainly do NOT go, and 2) If there's more pink on the walls that means she's not really getting a taste of the blue. That and I don't even know what her favourite colours are." Kurt groaned. "Man if only she were a baby, then she'd have to deal with whatever we gave her." The two teens laughed. Burt walked in on them laughing.

"What's so funny boys?" He asked with an amused smile on his face. Kurt and Finn jumped at his voice.

"Nothing dad, we're just trying to find out how to decorate Kris's room." Kurt said. "I'm still trying to figure out what she meant by tomboy nature. Does it mean she's really boyish as in wears boys clothes and acts completely like a boy, or she just likes boy's things over girl's things? Man kids confusing enough and I haven't even met her yet." He joked. Burt gave a little smile.

"Did you need something Burt?" Finn asked. Eager to see if his mom had been cooking again. Burt just held up a small leaflet he had in his hands.

"I just got off FaceBook with Kris and she asked my if there are any catholic churches in the area as she's catholic and wants to continue going to church even though she'll live in America." He noticed Kurt's face pale considerably at the words "church" and "catholic". "What's the matter Kurt? Finn now turned to his step-brother

"She's...She's catholic?" Kurt stuttered. Burt nodded.

"Yep that's what she said. She's one of them practising Catholics too, tries to go every Sunday and she's even a musician there" Kurt paled even more. Finn looked concerned.

"Why's it matter if..." Then a wave of understanding flew over him. "Ohhhh." He realised. "Hey I'm sure she's not that bad." Burt looked at the two boys.

"Hey err... I'm kinda outta the loop a little bit here. Fancy shedding some light on the problem for the rest of us." Finn opened his mouth to reply but Kurt beat him too it.

"It's not really any secret that Catholics and Gays don't get on very well. I mean I don't have anything against Catholics, because I mean some of my best friends go to church. It's just. We've never really met Kris... or her family. What'll I do if her family is really Catholic and they have some big prejudice against Gay people? Against me?" Burt walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure it won't come to that." He soothed.

"But what if it does? I don't want you to have to choose between your kids, or even worry about shipping her back off to England." Burt put both his hands on Kurt shoulders and squeezed them

"Kurt... even if she did I would never – and I mean NEVER – choose between my kids... EVER! Besides it's not like you can hide being gay. You're perfect just the way you are." He said smiling. Kurt gave his father a little smile. Then he had a brainwave.

"Wait a minute." He exclaimed. "Maybe I can." He turned to Finn. "Do you still have those clothes I wore when I was trying to be straight?" Finn shook his head.

"Sorry man... Mom thought they were too small for me and put them in the charity bag. I'm not surprised. I sat there wondering for days what the heck they were." Kurt smacked his hand to his forehead.

"Well then were going shopping!" He announced grabbing Finns hand and going out the door. Burt turned back to Kurt

"Now hold on a sec kid!" He cried. Kurt stopped pulling on Finn for a second to turn back to his father. Burt sighed.

"Just... don't do anything that might get you hurt." Kurt blanched slightly remembering his time as a footballer before he came out to his dad. Burt and Kurt gave each other a smile and Kurt then continued dragging Finn off with him.

**FINN KURT GLEE FINN KURT GLEE FINN KURT GLEE FINN KURT GLEE FINN KURT GLEE FINN KURT GLEE FINN KURT GLEE FINN KURT GLEE FINN KURT GLEE FINN KURT GLEE FINN KURT GLEE FINN KURT GLEE FINN KURT GLEE FINN KURT GLEE FINN KURT GLEE FINN KURT GLEE FINN KURT GLEE FINN KURT GLEE**

One hour later found the boys outside the mall waiting for their 3 friends. Blaine, Mercedes and Rachel had been called by a frantic Kurt calling to ask for a meeting outside the mall. Rachel and Mercedes simply thought it was a fashion disaster and didn't worry too much, but Blaine knew his boyfriend and was pretty sure that if it was a fashion disaster, then Kurt wouldn't have brought Finn. Within a few minutes, Blaine arrived, shortly followed by Mercedes and Rachel, who in the long run had brought Tina also. Blaine greeted Kurt with a gentle hug whilst Rachel practically bounced on Finn.

"Oomph!" The teen cried as his tiny girlfriend pounced on him. He may have been a giant compared to Rachel, but he was completely unprepared for the attack. "Nice to see you too Rach!" He wheezed, trying to get his breath back. Blaine laughed at the display before turning to his boyfriend and putting a sympathetic look on his face.

"So what's the major fashion disaster that you called us all here for honey?" He asked, with a laugh in his face. But when he saw Kurt wasn't laughing he immediately looked concerned. "Baby what's wrong?" He asked cupping Kurt's face. Kurt looked down.

"Maybe, we should start from the beginning. Finn..." He signalled to his brother to start their tale.

"Well it all started when Burt and Mom got a call from a couple in England..." They told the four about how Kris was going to come into their lives, to how she was only 13 and lived in England and then to why they were all here.

"So you see, we're... I'm worried that Kris has been brought up in a really Christian background and will be really against gays. Or anything relating to gays. So I'm going to try and disguise my gayness." He looked back at the four to see mouths wide open.

"Kurt you can't be..."

"If that girl even tries to..."

"Won't it be hard to..."

"There must be another way!" Was all yelled at once. Kurt and Finn held their hands to their ears.

"Guys slow down!" Finn cried. Once they'd all silenced he continued. "Look I know this is gonna be hard. But Kurt's right. This is our little sister, _his biological sister. _It's our job to make her feel as welcome as she can. And if that involves changing our ways to suit her religion then so be it. Before you came, we'd already altered face book so it looks like any pictures of Kurt were for a dare or a joke and any comments he wrote were someone hacking his account. Hopefully Kris'll fall for it." Kurt silently thanked his brother for sorting that out

"But what we need your help with now guys are clothes. All the clothes I own practically SCREAM gay. And the clothes that I wore when I was trying to impress my dad are long gone. So I need new ones. I'd probably recoil at everything, and Finn's mom does all his clothes shopping so he doesn't really know much. So we need your help. Blaine put a hand on his boyfriend shoulders.

"We understand and we will do everything we can to help you with this. Just one question." Both Kurt and Blaine knew what the other was thinking at this time. "What about..." He couldn't finish

"Us?" Kurt Finished.

"Yeah." Kurt shook his head.

"I wish it didn't hafta be this way but... I don't want her to hate you if she hates me. I mean you can do a great job of being straight. But as for the being boyfriends bit..." Kurt sighed. A sad tear making mirth in his eyes. "I'm sorry, well just hafta bide out time. But she doesn't come for another two weeks, we've got lots of time." Blaine just nodded and hugged Kurt tightly round the shoulders meaning that they were only going to be on limited time now Finn looked sadly at his brother. Whilst he wasn't always comfortable with the boys being all touchy feely when he was around, he knew that that one hug was important. It was Blaine's way of saying that he would stick with Kurt until this was all over and not run off with some other guy. He looked over at Rachel and felt a little jealous knowing that Rachel was the kind of person who would probably give him up pretty quickly if he was in Kurt's position (**A/N no offence to and Finchel fans out there, but we both no she sometimes has a habit of putting her own feelings before Finn's) **

"We'd better get going," Finn insisted, knowing Kurt would be likely to stay there all day with Blaine if he could. "The sooner we get all this stuff from the mall, the sooner we can work out the rest." Kurt looked back at his step-brother with a light smile and nodded, discreetly wiping his eyes whilst doing so.

"Finn's right, come on."

The girls and Blaine followed the two brothers through around 6 stores before anyone could decide on outfits for Kurt. 2 hours had past since then and they were no closer to finding a bunch of decent outfits for Kurt. The boy in question sat down on a bench nearby and thrust his head into his hands.

"This is useless." He mumbled. "I may as well hand in my white flag to this girl and take a hike. We'll never find some stuff!" Blaine walked over and sat next to his boyfriend. Wrapping a comforting arm round him in the process.

"Hey let's not give up yet, there's still hope."Kurt just stared at him

"We've been through 13 different stores! None of the clothes in that football shop fit me; Even Tina wouldn't wear half the clothes the clothes in that Goth store; I'm sure principal Figgin's would look better in the stuff we found at the outlet store and don't even get me started on the last store. Those hot pants practically _screamed _gay!" He exclaimed his worries, throwing his hands up in the air before rest his elbows on his knees and his head back into his hands. Finn sat down next to Kurt and leant down to where his head was now hanging.

"Maybe we should just let it go for today... I mean we can come back tomorrow and we'll know not to bother with those shops." Kurt just looked up at Finn with tired eyes.

"But we can't, Kris is coming a few weeks and we can't waste more time on this than necessary no this." He said tiredly. Finn sighed and stood up by the girls again, no one could think of anything to help Kurt out. That was … until a miracle made an appearance.

"Wat up fellow gleeks!" A familiar voice yelled approaching them from the other side of the mall. Blaine's ears perked up.

"Santana, Britney?" He asked shocked. Santana just looked plainly at the group, whilst Britney squealed and grabbed Blaine in a hug.

"Kurtie's gay dolphin!" she cried smiling. Blaine awkwardly hugged back.

"H…Hi Britney." The ex-warbler stuttered. Santana rolled her eyes

"Come on Brit, you can hug the hobbit in glee club." She motioned for Britney to stand next to her again, which the blond quickly obeyed. Santana surveyed the dejected looks on the small groups faces. "What's with all the long faces, you're at the mall and it's the weekend, Kurt you should be flying around here with bags hanging down from every area possible. So what's up?" She asked smirking. Kurt gave her a dirty look.

"Gee thanks for your optimism Santana but right now we have a situation and this mall is for once not helping!" Finn quickly stepped in before Kurt and Santana started a bitch fight.

"We need some proper guys clothes for Kurt and none of the stores are working for us." That stopped Santana in her tracks.

"Wait are you pretending to be straight again to impress someone, cause I'm not letting you reel Britney into it again."She threatened. Kurt shook his head.

"I'm not trying to impress someone so Britney won't be brought into it... sorry hun... but I am trying to be straight, at least for a few months... it... it's a long story." Santana crossed her hands over her chest.

"Well we've got time, my daddy doesn't get home till late and Britney's staying at my house so we're in no hurry." She drawled eager to hear what the group had planned. Kurt explained their story and every so often you could see Santana's expression morphing into shock, to disturbed, to angry and finally determination.

"Now do you see the problem?" Mercedes asked. Santana nodded.

"Yeah I get it... but what I don't get is why you guys didn't ask me in the first place." At their confused look she continued "My cousin who's around the same size as Kurt drops of a load of his old clothes round my house every so often. He's convinced I'm into boys clothes ever since he found me looking through his when I was 12, but I'm clearly not gonna wear them, so you may as well take it. And don't worry, Travis wears decent looking clothes and they'd make you look 100% straight." She saw Kurt looking intrigued by her answer

"It sounds like a good idea, and it'll save us a lot of time and money." He said. To that they all stood up and followed Santana back to her house. Completely aware that in less than 3 weeks, their lives were going to change immensely!

**OOOH CLIFFIE!**

**Again my deepest, DEEPEST apologies for the late update, but as I've explained on all my other fanfics, being at college with two broken arms is not particularly time saving. So while I'm still updating, it's not going to be at a great speed. I am trying and I've started writing a good few more chapters but it's just finding the time to finish and update them. Thank you for your patience and as soon as my arms are better the updates will get quicker (hopefully "fingers crossed")**


	5. Goodbye England

Heathrow airport was uncharacteristically quiet for a Saturday afternoon as Kris and her English Family (she'd gotten tired of using first names so just called them that) filed into the check-in queue. Maura was fussing nervously over Kris' clothes and checking everything 3 times over.

"Are you sure, you packed your tooth brush, and your bears oh and don't forget your underwear..." She ticked of

"MUM!" Kris yelled, causing a number of spectators to turn. Kris blushed before turning back to the woman. "I mean... Oh for crying out loud... look I've got everything I could possibly fit within the luggage allowance, anything else, I will buy in America, Dad err... Mark... oh forget it..." She held out a finger "that guy" she sighed pointing to her father at the booking desk "has already given me enough American money to get started so I'm not loaning everything off my American family." Maura eventually stopped and took a step back. She really looked at the girl who'd been a daughter to her the past 13 years. The teens jeans hung loosely off her tiny frame, and an old t-shirt with her jacket wrapped around her waist. With her denim hat covering most her hair, it was difficult to tell her from a boy.

"Oh I know sweetheart, it's just, this is your first time away from home and I just want you to know that if there's anything, anything at all... you can call us." She finished solemnly. Kris swallowed the lump in her throat, desperately telling her tears to stay in her eyes. Sensing her inner battle, Maura gathered her not-daughter in her arms and rocked her slightly. She heard Kris give a little sniff. "Shh, it's alright" she soothed. Kris' sisters Kate and Alyssa looked at one another and each placed a hand on the young teens back.

"Hey just think Kiddo," Alyssa said "Once you get settled in America, there'll be a ton of cute guys for you to socialize with." Kris gave a choked laugh and pulled away.

"You only want me to hook you up with them" She replied smirking. Alyssa gave a sly smile

"You know me to well baby sis." she said. Kate stepped back.

"But do keep in touch with us won't you baby," Kris growled at the name "You know you love it!" Kate laughed "But anyway, you've got us all on face book, you remember the home number, although I'd stick to FB if you don't want your phone credit to decreases rapidly." She laughed and Kris gave her a watery smile and Kate responded with a hug. "You look after yourself ok baby. Promise me you'll call if you need anything and you can't talk to your new Family." Kris nodded and turned to Mark who had returned from check-in.

"Well... that's everything, all you need now is to get through security... and you're on your way." He said sadly, slightly tearing up. Kris hugged him as well. standing on her toes she whispered tightly in his ear.

"Promise...promise me you'll look after them, you won't let Mam lose herself again, and Kat and Lissie will be ok?" She begged. Mark nodded and grasped her tightly before letting her go. She stepped back admiring the family she'd grown up with one more time.

"I'm gonna miss you." She whispered just loud enough for them to hear, before giving a wave and turning towards the airport, choosing not to look back for fear of turning back and losing her nerve. Within 2 hours she was finally through security and waiting to get on the plane. She held her bag in her hand and grabbed her mp3 out of it. Absent minded, she flicked through the songs not really focusing on any until she came across one and felt herself singing along to words trying not to cry

_**Another summer day,  
>Has come and gone away,<br>In Paris and Rome,  
>I want to go home,<br>Mmmmmm**_

Right now she struggled to figure out what she'd call home as she listened to the song in her head. Was the home she shared in England for 13 years her home or was it this new place in America with her real family. She continued to lightly sing along.

___**Maybe surrounded by,  
>A million people I,<br>Still feel all alone,  
>I just want to go home,<br>Oh I miss you, You know,**_

She overheard the tannoy calling her gate opening and she gradually walked over there. Looking around at the passengers already there she was mixed with an array of different people. Some were families, going over for some sort of holiday. The same went for young couples with colourful pink and black suitcases, and of course there was the odd businessman talking discreetly on their phone. Probably trying to use the most of the phone signal before they had to turn it off for the nine hour flight. Kris looked at them all a little jealously as she noted that the majority of them would be coming back.

___**And I've been keeping all the letters,  
>That I wrote to you,<br>Each one a line or two,  
>I'm fine baby how are you,<br>Well I would send them but,  
>I know it's that it's just not enough,<br>The words were cold and flat,  
>And you deserve more, Than that,<strong>_

She realised by now that the song was a little more romantic than she was aiming for but it did get her feelings right. In her bag she'd brought a couple of already addressed and stamped letters. She knew she wouldn't forget the address but her mother was paranoid. She also had a number of letters back at the house that she'd intended to send but felt they were a bit upfront or revealed something she didn't want revealed through paper.__

_**Another aeroplane,  
>Another sunny place,<br>I'm lucky, I know,  
>But I want to go home,<br>I've got to go home,  
>Let me go home<br>I'm just too far,  
>From where you are,<br>I've got to come home,  
>Let me come home,<br>I've had my run,  
>Baby I'm done,<br>I want to come home,**__  
><em> 

The plane gate opened and after showing her passport and boarding pass she was on the plane. Finding her seat she quickly sat down ignoring all the passengers around her, choosing to listen to the song before the flight began. She secretly wondered if she could run off the plane there and then and stay in England. To tell the truth she was really frightened about living in America. She wrapped her arms around herself and imagined it was Maura, hugging her. This just made her cry even more._  
><em> 

_**And I feel just like,  
>I'm living,<br>Someone else's life,  
>It's like I just stepped outside,<br>When everything was going right,  
>And I know just why you could not come along with me,<br>'Cause this was not your dream,  
>But you always believed in me,<strong>_

Soon all the passengers were seated and air hostesses were checking everything was correctly in place and everyone was seated for takeoff. They began their safety demonstration and Kris pulled out one headphone to listen to them. The tune still playing but slowly coming to an end "good" she thought as she knew it would have to turn off for takeoff.__

_**another winter day,  
>Has come and gone away,<br>In either Paris and Rome,  
>And I Want To Go Home,<br>I miss you, You know,  
>Let me go home,<br>I've had my run,  
>Baby I'm done,<br>I want to go home,  
>Let me go home,<br>It'll all be alright,**_

Within moments, the hostess told her to turn off her mp3 for takeoff. This was it, no going back now. She was going to America.

___**I'll be home tonight,  
>I'm coming back home.<strong>_

-**BABY SISTER-**

It had taken weeks for Kurt to transform from Kurt Hummel to...someone else. It had been difficult for Kurt to get rid of his clothes (they were just going in the attic temporarily but Kurt still wasn't happy.) It took even longer to get him to give up his cosmetics and vogue magazines. But 4 weeks later here they were. Santana had brought round her cousins old clothes as promised and Kurt was impressed. Even though he'd most likely never wear them again, it did make him look the part. And Finn has been helping him how to act boyish. This included video games, sports, sleeping in and many other things. Kurt managed to get most of them but he refused to play football on the team. Not just because most of the team hated him, but also because one of them may inadvertently reveal his sexuality to Kris. Kris would be arriving that night and Kurt couldn't stop his nerves from shooting before school.

"Finn are you sure this cap looks right with these pants." He asked for the thousandth time. Finn put his head in his hands.

"Oh God what have I gotten myself into?" He groaned. Blaine gave a sad smile and walked up to him and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Kurt listen to me. I know your stressed and worried but there is really nothing to worry about. Being a boy isn't that hard once your used to it. If the hat really bothers you don't wear it" He said calmingly. "Besides, boys really don't care that they wear, they go in the drawer, pick out random clothes, put them on and leave the house. This is why boys tend to sleep in, cause they don't have to take as much time as girls - and you. If you keep worrying about this it's gonna be a dead giveaway." Kurt sighed and gave in.

"I guess you're right. I'm still freaking out about it." He said worried. Blaine and Finn both wanted to say something but then Carole knocked on the door.

"Hey boys, just me, everything okay?" She asked kindly. Their pregnant pause before slowly nodded told her everything she needed to know. "come on, what's the matter?" She pressed. Finn stepped up.

"Kurt's just worried about tonight." He said. Carole gave a sigh and stood next to Kurt.

"Honey listen to me. I may not know Kris very well, none of us do, but I'm sure that if she's anything like you and your parents, she'll be ok with you." She said, desperately trying to convince Kurt is efforts may be in vain. But to her distain Kurt shook her head.

"Sorry Carole, It's just something gnawing in the back of my head that's making me do this. I mean yeah I believe you that she'll be ok with it, but I just feel like I might ruin things if she knew as soon as she gets here." Carole sighed once more.

"Kurt... if you're sure this is what you want then neither me or your dad is going to say anything and we'll support you. But please don't let this take over your entire personality." She looked at all three of them at that and waited for their affirming nods. Then she remembered what she came in for. "By the way, there's been a bit of a problem with the flights." She confessed. The boys all immediately looked panicked

"What!" Finn cried. "Is she ok?" He begged. Carole held her hands up in surrender.

"Sorry that came out wrong. Kris is fine, what I meant was that your dad had looked at the arrival times wrong. We thought that she'd arrive at 5pm tonight, but your father didn't notice that was the time it would be in England." Finn looked confused whereas Blaine and Kurt got the idea.

"And that means..." Finn pressed.

"She means that Kris isn't coming tonight, she'll be here at lunchtime, while we're at school." Kurt said dejectedly "Aw man, I really wanted to be there when she landed." He moaned. He heard Blaine give a little laugh,. Kurt gave him a glare "What's so funny?" He dared.

"It's not you... it's just that you actually sounded like a real boy there." He commented. When Kurt blushed he slipped an arm round her shoulders.

"If you boys like, we can bring her into School, we need to get her papers sorted out and it would be a great chance for her to see the place first hand." Carole suggested. The boy's liked the idea and nodded. Until Blaine spoke up:

"But... what about Glee?" He asked. Carole looked at him.

"What about it, there are plenty of straight boys in Glee for it not to just be considered gay, and I know your friends won't say anything." She asked. Kurt shook his head.

"For once, this isn't about the gay-to-straight thing. You know how Glee's the primitive bullied group of the school right?" She nodded "Well she may already get a lot of crap simply for being my sister, I don't want her being in Glee and having to go through the same we do on a daily basis." Carole looked torn.

"Are you sure about this, I mean how on earth are you three are going to hide the fact you're in said club?"

"Well it's a long shot, but if she asks where we are every Tuesday and Thursday night, we're just gonna say it's Spanish extra classes, cause Kris told us she never learnt Spanish so wouldn't be likely to take the classes." Kurt explained. Carole sighed.

"Well, so long as you're all sure about this, although it doesn't feel right lying to her when she will be living with us." She confessed. But giving a nod she left the room leaving the boys, before stopping at the door. "If you guys like I've got the car this morning so if you're ready in the next half hour I can give you a lift to school, but you'll have to hurry, I don't want to start late today if I want to meet your dad at the airport." The boys nodded and proceeded to get ready for the day, a number of different emotions running through their heads.

**Okay that's it for now - see I finally got a song in there. To set the record straight, Kurt has been in school as "straight Kurt" for a while now so people are gradually getting used to it and not questioning it any more - just imagine it like when he did it in the episode- can't remember what the episode was but you probably do - anyway don't send me flames about the schools lack of reaction in the upcoming chapters!**

**By the way here is a little note I need you all to read. It explains the reasons behind my absence and what I'm going to do now:**

**To all my faithful readers**

**The length of time this update took was on my own part completely unacceptable and I should have had it up quicker. For that I apologise and hope I can get updates up quicker. So far I am in the process of writing**

**My Son Luke. **

**Don't worry I haven't stopped writing my others, it's just I'm trying to right chapters for these stories all at once so I'll finish these one's then get started again on the others. I've also nearly finished one or two of my new ones but as I said I'll focus on these first. Again sorry for the lateness, ever though I'm finished college I still have work so my days are still taken up a little :( **


	6. Author's note

**Important notice!**

Before anyone comments, I know I said I never wanted to leave notes like this but this is quite important.

In light of the events following Cory Montieth's death, a lot of stories surrounding Finn have been either permanently or temporarily stopped - unless they're tribute stories. I know that the death is a while ago now but that his death will still affect a lot of people still. So I have an important preposition.

**My personal belief is that to continue writing about a character is to remember them. But I'm aware from other stories that this isn't always the case with some people - and I respect that. Seeing as Finn is one of my main characters I need your opinion**

**1) Should I continue writing the story, acknowledging the death but stating my views in A/N at the beginning of the next few chapter**

**2)Should I wait a little bit longer before continuing just to allow more time.**

**3)Should I change the idea of the story to give Finn less of an important part**

**4) or should I but the story on Permanent hiatus - later taking it off the site**

I just want to point out that those last two options would be hard to complete, but if It means I don't get hate main or lose any readers then I'll take all accounts in to thought

I'll stick a poll up on my page which will stay up until next Thursday, the next day is when I will release the results - either in a finishing A/N or with the new chapter.

Thanks to everyone who's been reading still but If you vote in that It will make this so much easier

Thanks and sorry for leaving the A/N


	7. Arrival in America

**And the votes are in. We had 4 votes for continue the story and 1 vote for change the story idea. There were no other votes for the other two options. So in accordance with what I stated, as I haven't written a chapter since Cory's death I didn't get a chance to say my part.**

**- Cory was a fantastic actor and I join his fans in saying that when he died it left a mark that's difficult to define. Finn as a character was an idol for many a teenage boy struggling with high school and the real world. That and I've always seen him as a hero for the reason that Glee club may never have succeeded if it were not for his support. For me he was a wonderful singer but his friendly spirit is what made the glee club and he shall be missed - **

**I know it's short but I have my own personal feelings which are difficult to put into words. Thanks again for everyone who voted and has supported me - and this is your reward.**

**Enjoy :)**

McKinley was in spirits that day. Rumour had gotten round about a new student coming from England and everyone was talking about it. Principle Figgins had only gave small snippets of information, meaning Kris' name, age and the fact she would be in this school because the middle school is learning the things she already knows.

"Do you think he'll be hot?" Asked a cheerleader to her friend. Her friend nodded furiously.

"Oh yeah, I bet he'll have muscles the size of footballs, no doubt Coach Beiste will want him for the team." She replied. Puck stifled a laugh at that last one and nudged Finn next to him.

"I can't wait to see their faces when Kris get's here - pint-size and something else the size of footballs." Finn gave him a slap round the back of the head "What?" He groaned.

"Dude that's my sister you're talking about. Well step-sister." Finn snarled. Puck sighed

"Finn, you haven't even met her yet, and you're already an over-protective big brother. If you're this bad I only wonder how bad Kurt and Mr Hummel will be." Puck commented. Finn scoffed

"You don't want to even look the wrong way at Burt right now, he's terrified, they should be heading to the airport now. Mom was tempted to leave him at home, claiming Kris would panic seeing him so worried." he said. As they were walking down they passed Mercedes and Kurt by Kurt's locker. Kurt was dressed in dark jeans and a chequered shirt with a white T underneath. To be honest he looked entirely like a straight guy. Kurt seemed pale so Finn walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, everything ok bro?" Kurt gave a shaky nod.

"Yeah Finn... I'm ok." He said with a shy smile. Finn didn't buy it

"Come on Bro, it'll be fine, besides, you wouldn't believe how many cheerleaders are expecting _him _to join the football team and date them all." Kurt stifled a laugh then glared at Puck

"Have you been spreading rumours Puckerman?" Puck held up his hands in protest

"Whoa don't look at me Hummel, they figured this out all on their own. Of course when they do find out, you know Sylvester will want her for the Cheerio's" Kurt shuddered at the thought of Kris being put through the hell that is Sue Sylvester. Speaking of the devil herself, look who should walk upon the small group by the lockers.

"Is there _any _particular reason you gleedweebs are congregating in the corridor. I should hope we're not expecting another parade of hysterical dancing and _very _inappropriate costumes." She dictated. The group just looked at her.

"Afraid not Miss S." Puck stated "But thanks for that great suggestion on our next performance." He chuckled. Sue got right into his face and glared.

"Zip it Puckerman." She turned to face Kurt and Finn "Now, as your sister is coming today, I would expect you two to introduce her to all the important parts of the school, which if you follow my advice I'd keep her away from Schuester, that man's hair alone would scare anybody civil." Ignoring the jibe against their choir director Kurt looked at Sue

"How did you know she was a girl Miss Sylvester, everyone else in school is waiting for a boy"?" He asked. Sue just scoffed

"Really Lady... Figgins isn't the brightest bulb in the bucket, the fact he didn't mention the gender at all meant it was probably what we aren't expecting. Besides, if I'd said something else, Frankenteen over here would have tried to correct me, isn't that right Hudson?" Finn gave a sheepish sigh

"She is really the worst person to hide a secret from." He commented, recalling the amount of times he's gone to her discreetly asking about girl advice and she always managed to guess who it was he was talking about. Although more often than not it was usually either Rachel or Quinn. Sue gave a satisfied sigh and walked off

"Have a _depressing_ day." She commented sarcastically. Mercedes shuddered

"Remind me that if Kris get's anywhere near that woman that we have to sterilise her and get her checked for shock." Kurt and Finn nodded just as the bell wrong.

"We'd better get to class." Kurt said. As they walked along they ran into Blaine and Sam talking. "Hey..." Kurt said sadly. Blaine picked up on it and walked up to Kurt giving him a hug. Kurt leant into the hug for a moment, taking in Blaine's scent, reminding himself he was doing all this for family.

"It'll all be ok..." Blaine whispered very near to Kurt's ear. Kurt gave a little sniffle and slowly released his boyfriend. Finn noticed and slipped an arm round the boys shoulders.

"Just remember you two, we're here for you, and it's like mom said, we don't know exactly, she may be the exact opposite of what we're expecting." He could have carried on but decided against it, seeing Kurt get teary eyed. "See you later guys, we'd better get to class." He said pulling Kurt gently towards their classroom. Once in their Kurt got a look at the clock. It was 11:15. Kris' plane was due in at 12:00 and it would take them just over half an hour to get to McKinley. That meant they had roughly an hour until she came and Kurt's nerves were through the roof.

-**BABY SISTER-**

The plane soon landed in America and Kris was shook awake by a kindly air hostess.

"Sweetie, we've landed now, you might want to get your luggage." she suggested. Kris gave a shy nod and stood up to reach into the overhead luggage hanger. As she did the pilot spoke over the tannoy.

"_Good afternoon everyone and we hope you have enjoyed your flight with us today. The time now is 12 in the afternoon, so you might want to switch all your clock devices to that time while you're waiting. May I remind you all to have a lovely stay in our country, whether you're here for your jolly holidays or a business venture we wish you all the best." _Kris scoffed, not entirely sure what you would call her reason "travelling-halfway-across-the-world-to-meet-famil y-she-should-have-been-with-her-whole-life." Nah it didn't have the same ring to it as Holiday or business venture. Eventually dragging her hand luggage of the plain she waited for the rest of her luggage. She was extremely hot in her hoodie, jeans and hat, but she'd forgotten to pack cooler close in her hand luggage and had to wait to get her luggage before she could change. As she was waiting for her luggage she spotted a news broadcast on a small TV in the corner. It looked to be some sort of protest, looking up closer she say it was a gay pride protest being attacked. She was entranced in the TV she didn't notice another man come up behind her.

"Disgusting isn't it!" The man growled. Kris nodded

"How do people believe they have the right to do that!" She exclaimed. The man scoffed.

"They're all fags the lot of them, think they can invade this good nation with their poison. It's despicable" But Kris had drowned out half of what the man said when she realised that they weren't talking about the same thing. She was disturbed at the attacking of people who wanted to express themselves. The man however had a different view. And it was then Kris realised from what she'd seen on TV that homosexuality wasn't viewed as lightly as it was back home. Seeing the man looking at her she gave a timid nod, not trusting herself to speak. The man smirked and put a creepy hand on her shoulder. "Good to see another guy who believes I'm right." Kris froze, come again "a GUY!" she thought. The man soon disappeared and gave Kris a chance to disappear. Looking at her clothes she realised something looking around at other females and how they were dressed. Her tatty jeans, dark jumper and second-hand cricket hat made her look more like a boy than a girl. Then she had a horrific thought, what if the Hummel-Hudson's had the same view as that man. She was sure her clothes spoke things she wasn't sure were even true.

"I have got to change!" She said in a nervous expression. Dragging her luggage with her to the nearest loo, she rustled through her belongings until she found the thing she was looking for. In her hands she had a bright pink flowery dress her mum had made her for her birthday. She had only wore it on that day alone, for the reason she hated the colour pink. Quickly putting the dress on in a cubicle she came out and faced the large mirror in front of her. In this dress, she looked completely different. Her long her travelled down her back without being held back by her cap. and her arms were bare and milky for everyone to see, which was weird as she always wore long sleeved jackets. Looking back at her suitcase she took note of everything in there. She had a few shorts and t-shirts, to deal with the hot weather, but she hardly had an dress ware. Deciding a shopping trip was in order sometime soon, she zipped her case back up and travelled back into the airport. Passing through the airport, she reached the arrivals area. Looking round she tried to spot the Hummel-Hudson's from the large crowd but found it really difficult. Until she heard her name

"Kris!" The male voice shouted. She turned to the voice and allowed herself a little smile. Burt Hummel, her dad was there in front of her. He stood a step away unsure what to from here. Kris decided this was a rather awkward way to start their relationship as father and daughter.

"H...Hi Dad." She stuttered quietly. But those words seemed to work as Burt's face lit up and he held his daughter in a tight hug. Kris stiffened at first but then found herself quite comfortable. She could get used to these hugs. It was over to soon as Burt let go but remained with his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey baby." He whispered. Kris grimaced, that name followed her everywhere. But she smiled none the less. He noticed the woman behind Burt smiling at the two. Burt followed her line of sight and invited Carole to come forward. "Kris this is Carole, she's your step-mom." He introduced. Kris gave a shy smile and shook Carole's hand

"Hi..." She whispered, still nervous. Burt put his arm round her shoulders.

"We were going to have the boys with us, but I mixed up the travel times and they're at school. We can go to see them if you want?" He asked, internally hoping she would say yes as he had promised the boys. Fortunately Kris gave a shy nod. She had always wanted to see an American school up close as she'd only seen them on TV. Burt clapped his hands together "Great!" He exclaimed, "let's go then.." And with that he grabbed the handle of Kris' suitcase with her and helped her carry it out of the terminal and into the car. It was even hotter outside the airport than it had been inside, and Kris decided she was quite grateful when her sisters insisted half of her luggage consist of sun cream and hand-held motor fans. Seeing Kris' discomfort with the heat, Burt turned on the air conditioning as soon as they reached the car. Kris leant into the cool breeze and sighed, it was like being on holiday again. The journey wasn't going to be long but Kris felt her heart beating faster and faster the closer they got. She convinced herself that it was probably just the fact they were driving on the other side of the road and she kept imagining getting slammed into. Eventually they reached the school and Kris gulped. It was time to meet her brothers...

**And I'm going to end it here.**

**Sorry for the abrupt A/N last chapter, but as I said, I didn't want to be the holder of many angry reviewers. Thanks to those who voted (even though there wasn't a lot of votes :)) but it's good to know I have your full support. I'm not sure when I will get another chance to update just because I'm at University now and I have 4 assignments due in the space of three weeks - 3 I haven't even started yet (this is through no fault of my own!) So I wouldn't get your hopes up for another chapter will at least the Christmas holidays. That probably goes for all my other stories too so if you could pass the message along that would be great!**

**So again thanks for reading and supporting this story **

**Krissystvs :)**


	8. Introductions: Finn

**I'm BACK! Sorry I've been away for a while but I explain that at the bottom. So sit tight, enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom of the page - the very LOOOOOONG page**

**DISCLAIMER - I'm a student studying for a paying job. If I owned Glee - do you think I'd still need to do that. Nah me neither :(**

Burt turned round after he had switched off the engine.

"Well here we are Kris.." he called. Kris turned up to face him, giving him a small smile to show she acknowledged his words "Would you like to meet your brothers on your own or would you like us to go with you?" he asked. Kris looked at him in panic.

"But wouldn't I get lost in there on my own?" She feared. Burt shook his head.

"Sorry that came out wrong. I mean we have to fill in a few forms for your arrival. Do you want to be with us when we do that or do you want to go ahead and meet your brothers?" He repeated. Kris thought for a moment.

"Erm... I guess I could do it by myself." She said quietly. Carol took hold of her hand.

"Honey it's ok to be nervous, after all this is all pretty nerve wracking." She consoled. Kris shot her a smile. It was nice to see the woman understood her well. She had a feeling that she was going to get along nicely with her step-mother. The three eventually got out of the car. Kris went to go grab her luggage but was stopped by Burt

"It's alright Kris it'll be ok here." He reassured. Kris looked at him briefly.

"Are you sure, we always get told not to leave anything valuable in our cars at home." She pressed. Burt gave a smile.

"Not to worry, they aren't as pushy here. Not to mention the car alarm is fitted by the mechanics at my own garage so your things are quite safe." Burt said. Kris reluctantly agreed. She was hoping she could quickly hide some of her clothes in the school lockers or the gym instead of at home, but no such look. Kris grabbed onto Burt's hand as she was led through the double doors of the school. The school was a lot smaller than she expected but then she remembered that there were only three different years in these schools and it wasn't like Britain's school systems. They approached the reception desk and were greeted rather impolitely.

"Yeah what can I do for you?" The woman at reception answered briskly. Kris tried to smother a laugh with a cough. If this woman worked in her old secondary school, some of the parents would kill her for that attitude. But Burt didn't appear to phased just mildly irritated.

"We're due to have a meeting with Principal Figgins at 3 'o' clock." He informed quite forcefully. The woman took a while looking at her papers.

"Name?" She asked

"Hummel-Hudson." Burt answered. The woman took another look before returning to them

"Take a seat then... Figgins'll be out in a minute." She said before disappearing behind the office.

"Well thank you very much?" Burt commented sarcastically. "God I hate that woman!" He whispered viscously. Kris did eventually let out a laugh

"Is she like that with everyone?" She said laughing slightly

"Unfortunately..." Carole answered "But no one else has come forward to take the job so she's all there is."

"So how often will I have to meet her at school?" Kris asked.

"Hopefully never." Burt mumbled. Carole lightly slapped his arm

"Burt don't be like that, she's not always bad?" She tried to reason. But Burt's raised eyebrow prompted her not to finish the sentence. She didn't have to because not a minute later Figgins appeared. The man walked up to Burt confidently

"Mr Hummel, it is good to meet you in positive circumstances for once." Figgins commented cheerfully not realising that he was digging a deep hole. He didn't even pick up on Burt's disappointed look. Kris stepped forward

"What does he mean dad?" She asked not catching either of their looks.

"Nothing honey, the boys just get in their fair share of trouble sometimes and we have to pick them up." He lied easily, not wanting to scare his daughter with the real reasons behind their visits. Figgins had eventually picked up on Burt's look and didn't say anything else on the matter instead focusing his attention on Kris.

"And this must be young Kristina." He held out a hand to introduce himself which Kris warily took

"I prefer Kris thank you." She admitted quietly. Figgins simply nodded and Kris wasn't entirely sure whether or not he understood her request

"Shall we adjourn to my office?" He offered. Burt and Carole stood up alongside Kris and they all walked to the office. In the office already was Sue Sylvester and Emma Pillsbury. Emma looked a little shocked that Kris was a girl but hid it well as not to offend the girl. Figgins invited the group to sit.

"Kris these two ladies with me are two of our staff members. The woman to my left is Miss Pillsbury who is our school's guidance councillor and this is Miss Sylvester our cheerleading coach." He introduced the two

"_National Champion _Cheerleading Coach, Figgin's. How many times?" She corrected aggressively "What's up kid?" She introduced. Kris; unsure what to make of the question simply gave a small smile and a weak hello. Sue scoffed at the introduction. "Quiet one isn't she Hummel, definitely need to keep her away from Frankenteen, the kid'll be swamped." Carole covered her face in a little embarrassment but Kris simply hid a smile, not noticing Carole's predicament.

"Who's Frankenteen?" She asked curiously

"That would be Finn, one of your brothers" Burt interrupted before Sue could comment further. "Actually," Burt suggested "Kris was wanting to see her brothers today." Figgins thought for a moment.

"That seems like it would be a good opportunity to see the school, what do you think ladies." He asked the two woman

"Of course Sir, we can show her." Emma answered. Sue just scoffed

"Anything to get out of this God-forsaken man hole." Sue commented casually. Kris once again felt herself covering her mouth in order to prevent a laugh making its way past her lips. Were the women in this school determined to get the sack? She wasn't sure but still accepted the offered hand Emma held out to her.

"Thank you." She said politely at the offered hand. The two teachers took the teen out of the office with the promise of returning her in around half an hour (although Sue whispered that it would be before she was greeted by someone called Schuester). Kris was taken along the empty corridors quietly. The two woman didn't appear to have any idea of how to confront the new teen. Before Emma spoke up

"So Kris, what would you like to see first?" She asked sweetly. Kris thought for a moment then shook her head

"I'm afraid I'm not sure." She admitted "I don't really know what you have." Sue looked at Kris when she gave this little piece of information and she figured out something Kris may like, but this could also benefit her too.

"Say kid, would you like us to show you the football pitch. That's where we have some of our _fabulous _Cheerleading rehearsals." Kris looked interested at the offer and nodded her head. "You know most people generally respond with a comment coming from their lips." Sue commented. Kris blushed and released a small 'sorry'. Emma shot Sue a look over Kris' head but fortunately the girl missed it. The three walked along to the gymnasium and were greeted by Coach Beiste and the football players, One of who Kris recognised was Finn. "Beiste!" Sue shouted at the woman. Beiste turned around at Sue's cry and noticed the company the strict Coach had with her. Recognising who the girl could be she called Finn over

"Hey Hudson, take to the bench a minute!" She called out. Kris watched as her Step brother walked rather unhappily towards the coach

"But Coach, I haven't done anything wrong this time." He pleaded. Beiste shook her head at Finn and instead moved her head slightly and hinted towards the group in the stands.

"Someone here to see you." She commented. Finn followed her line of sight and spotted Sue and Emma with his new Step-sister between them. He gave Kris a smile which she shyly returned. "You've got ten minutes Hudson," Coach Beiste insisted. "I'd hurry, I've started counting and I'd rather not fill Azimio in your place." She goaded. Finn grimaced but a smile quickly replaced his face as he headed up to the stands. Sue and Emma gave the two a little room to meet up, seeing as; like Sue at predicted in the office, Finn's nearly 6"7 figure swamped Kris' 5"0.

"We'll let you two get acquainted for a little." Emma insisted, dragging Sue away from the two for a moment. Finn, finally realising that Kris' neck may be hurting, sat down on the bench and invited her to sit next to him.

"So...Hi?" He began awkwardly blushing. Kris gave him a gentle smile

"Hello." She replied just as shyly. The two remained silent for a few moments before Kris spoke up again

"It's really nice to finally meet you." She said to Finn. Finn looked up at her

"Huh... Oh yeah." He replied flustered "Sorry about me being so... y'know... awkward, it's just that... well I've never had a sister before and when my dad died, I never even imagined I'd ever have one sibling never mind two."

"What happened to your Dad?" She asked cautiously not wanting to bring up anything bad.

"He was killed in Action, fighting in the war. But he died when I was a baby so don't fell a loss as much as Kurt, and well you as well now I guess." He commented reminiscing.

"Well to be honest, back in England I was told of my birth Mum's death right from the start so while I did grieve for the mother I lost, I guess I'm kind of lucky because I've Carole." Kris noted. Finn looked happy at seeing Kris was happy with his mom

"So you like Mom and Burt then?" He asked. Kris nodded enthusiastically

"Definitely, it's wonderful to see a couple getting on so nicely?" She stated. Finn thought for a moment

"So, was it not all sunshine and rainbows in England?" He asked cautiously. He was a little worried about bringing up England so soon after her arrival, and Kurt had pretty much warned him against in just in case she wanted to leave before she had a chance to settle in. Fortunately, although Kris' face bent down, she didn't look homesick, more like she didn't really want to say something to reply to Finn's question

"Well it was usually raining if that's what you mean..." She joked lightly. Finn could see she was trying to cover up something but he didn't want to force her. Kurt could do that. "I'm still not all that used to the weather here?" She commented changing the subject. Fortunately, Finn followed her example.

"Really, well it's not too hot for us really." Kris looked at Finn in shock

"You're kidding!" She cried exuberated "It feels like I'm in an oven, and this is when I'm in a summer dress." Finn hid a little smile at her predicament. He was about to mention Kurt possibly helping her with the cooler clothes when he remembered that clothes shopping was a no go on his mission-to-act-straight. Fortunately he was saved from coming up with an answer by Coach Beiste.

"Hey Hudson, you coming back down or have you finally taken up refuge in the stands?" She asked. Finn blushed

"Err sorry about that." He apologised to Kris "I'm coming!" He shouted. When Coach turned back around Finn knelt in front of Kris "Listen, I've got to head back of to football practice now of Beiste is gonna make chopped liver of me." He shuddered "I'll see you after school, okay then we can talk some more." He promised. Kris gave a nod and thought about hugging him goodbye but was worried about the awkwardness. Fortunately before she had to decide, Finn had run back down to the field. Kris watched the boys play for a little while before she was approached by Miss Pillsbury

"That looked like you were getting on nicely." She commented. Kris looked up at her arrival

"Yeah, we talked for a little bit. Finn seems really nice. I can't wait to meet Kurt as well." She said smiling. Suddenly she looked behind Miss Pillsbury to see that Miss Sylvester wasn't there. "Miss Pillsbury, where did Miss Sylvester go?" She asked. Emma sighed

"Well... Kurt's in class at the minute and the his teacher and Miss Sylvester aren't on particularly good terms." She admitted. Kris looked thoughtfully

"If It's not out of line, is there a reason?" She asked cautiously, knowing she wouldn't be able to do this in her old school. All of her teachers were far to private. Emma looked like she was struggling for an answer. Both she and Mr Schuester had been asked by the Hummel-Hudson's not to bring up Glee Club as of yet until Kris could get a little more settled.

"It's because of his hair." Emma burst out "Miss Sylvester doesn't particularly like Mr Schuster's hair and they usually argue about it." Hoping Kris wouldn't ask anymore she quickly changed the subject "So would you like to meet Kurt?" She asked quickly. Kris nodded her head and Emma lead her from the stands. She was excited to meet Kurt. As he was her biological brother she was interested to see how many things he shared with her. And she was hoping to learn one or two things about her mother too. As they walked back into school, her nerves were shaking slightly, and as Emma knocked on the door she took a few deep breaths to calm herself

"Can I please borrow Kurt for moment..."

**And I'm going to End it on a cliffie. But hey, she's met Finn but I am already up to 2,000 words in this chapter. And I have updated once again. I am very sorry about the wait but as you may have read in some of my other stories, I've only just finished my first year of University and it has been a busy one. But I have a full twelve weeks to myself and I may be lucky enough to finish one or two of my stories**

**Anyway It's nice to back so thanks for all my readers and reviewers who've stuck with me through the story and I hope you stay with me till the end. Please R and R**

**Krissystvs**


End file.
